1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data generation method for generating data used to identify content, and a search apparatus using this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional method for searching for content using an ID assigned thereto. In this method, if desired content is broadcasting one, it is searched for using a broadcasting date or broadcasting station as a key.
Further, a method is disclosed in which each viewing audience takes part in the communities corresponding to respective pieces of content, and each community is determined from content they enjoy (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-148841). More specifically, each community is determined from the date and channel corresponding to the content.
A technique for using synchronization data embedded in content to synchronize the content with a dialog screen is also disclosed (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-298431).
However, pieces of broadcasting content do not have content IDs, and the same content may well be broadcasted at different broadcasting times and by different stations between different local areas. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult for the conventional methods to identify content.
As described above, content sometimes cannot be detected based on its broadcasting station or date/hour because the broadcasting date/hour and channel may well differ between local areas or when the content is rebroadcasted.